Tea causes Fever and MakeOut Sessions: Bleach
by easily1994addicted
Summary: Bleach X Naruto Crossover! Things get a little heated between Sakura and Shuhei when they drink tea spiked by Rangiku and the others. -ShuSaku, Lemon


**Head's up! Another Naruto X Bleach Crossover fic! As usual, the main character is Sakura being paired up with one of the bleach guys! The lucky guy for this times fic is… Drum roll please! (****Sticks hand in box filled with paper****)….**

**And the winner is… HISAGI SHUHEI!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach. If I did, Sasuke would have never left Konoha and Aizen would have never betrayed Soul Society. XD**

**=.=**

**Sake causes Fever and Make-Out Sessions**

**=.=**

"This is such a drag… Ugh! I'm starting to sound like Shikamaru!" Haruno Sakura, 3th seat of the 9th Division grumbled as she made her way to the 9th Division's Office, carrying a bunch of unsigned paperwork. She sighed. "I really pity Shuhei-fukutaichou" She said, blushing at the thought of her crush.

"Saku-nee!"

"WAAA!!!"

Sakura yelled as she dropped the paperwork on the floor with Yachiru laughing at her.

"Yachiru-chan! Please stop sneaking up on me like that!" Sakura said, picking up the fallen paperwork.

"Sorry, Saku-nee…" Yachiru pouted.

Sakura sighed and was about to comfort her when she noticed Hisagi Shuhei walking towards them. She felt her face heat up and quickly busied her self with picking up the paperwork.

"What's with the noise?" Shuhei asked annoyed as he approached Yachiru and Sakura. He noticed Yachiru was grinning weirdly and Sakura was red in the face. He kneeled down and helped to pick up the paper work.

Sakura noticed this and immediately became flustered. "I-I-It's okay, S-Shuhei-fukutaichou. I-I can handle it." She said, mentally kicking herself for stuttering. She glared at Yachiru who was grinning madly since she knew of Sakura's crush on Shuhei.

"W-eellll~~ I guess I'll just leave you two _alone_… Bye, Saku-nee, Shuhei!" Yachiru exclaimed running off and laughing at Sakura's beat red face and Shuhei's confused one. **(I know Yachiru likes to call people by nick names so if anyone could tell me what she calls shuhei or other shinigami, I really appreaciate it!)**

Once they finished stacking up the papers, the two headed to the office. Sakura was slightly worried since she saw him squint his eyes as they walked and there was a red hue on his cheeks.

Once in, Shuhei immediately started doing the paperwork, completely forgetting to dismiss Sakura. Sakura fidgeted as she approached Shuhei.

"Um… Shuhei-fukutaichou?" Sakura called quietly.

Shuhei looked up form the paperwork and noticed Sakura was still there. He had forgot to dismiss her… And he also didn't notice her getting closer. So close, he could see part of her cleavage from her shinigami uniform and the details of the chain hanging from her neck and disappeared between the valley of her breasts. Shuhei jerked back slightly causing Sakura to blush and step back, eyes saddening. Shuhei didn't notice of course since he was too flustered.

"S-S-Sakura?"

Sakura smiled, hiding her emotions quickly. "I was wondering if I could help you. Since there's no Taichou, it would be hard for you to finish all these paperwork in a day." She offered pointing to the mountain of paperwork in the corner.

Shuhei chuckled awkwardly. It was hard talking to her. He liked her. Sakura was beautiful; no one could deny that. She had waist long silky pink hair that she often let down or tie up halfway, deep emerald green eyes, creamy white skin and a great figure. She was intelligent, strong, kind and caring. Almost all the men in Soul Society wanted to be with her… Unfortunately, she was too naïve and oblivious to the men's advance on her and to add to the fact she was So-taichou's great-great granddaughter and Hitsugaya Toshiro's little sister didn't help any guy have her heart.

"That's a big mountain of paperwork. Maybe we should call it Mount Paperwork of Doom." He joked and Sakura laughed. "I really appreciate the help" He said and felt another wave of pain hit his head. He rubbed his temples.

Sakura looked worried. "Shuhei-fukutaichou, are you okay?" She asked, worry clear in her voice.

Shuhei waved his hand. "It's fine. Its just a slight headache." He said, brushing it off. The last thing he needed was Sakura worrying over him. He would be the target of every man in Soul Society… including Captain Commander and the 10th Division Captain. He gulped inwardly. He really didn't want to feel the wrath of Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni's Ryujin Jakka or Hitsugaya Toshiro's Hyourinmaru.

He handed Sakura a stack of paperwork and a pencil. She took this and sat at the coffee table in the middle of the office. The two did the paperwork silently.

=.=

"Rangiku-chan!" Yachiru called as she poked her head into the 10th Division's Office.

Toshiro and Rangiku looked at Yachiru who entered the room happily and cheerily… then again, when isn't Yachiru happy and cheerful?

She stepped up to Rangiku, eyes shining with mischief that made Rangiku smirk.

"What do you have in that mischievous mind of yours, Yachiru?" She asked. Toshiro ignored them and continued doing paperwork.

"You know Sakura-chan's crush riiiggghhhttt?" She asked.

At this, Toshiro's ears twitched. Sakura's crush? He leaned in forward slightly, trying to hear better even if her knew they would speak as if he wasn't even there.

"What about it?" Rangiku asked.

"Well, I was thinking of something along the lines of match making!" Yachiru sang. "This would be a great time to do it! They're both in the office _alone_!"

"Score! Operation get Sakura and Shuhei together commences!" Rangiku cheered and the two immediately set off to find others to help them in their so-called 'operation'

Toshiro stopped writing. Sakura liked Hisagi? He mentally listed the qualities in Hisagi for his precious little sister.

'_Hisagi's okay I guess… But he's a pervert… He's reliable… But he still drinks… My answer is no.'_

'_**You know. She really likes him.'**_

'_Did she tell you that?' _Toshiro asked Hyourinmaru, knowing full well that Sakura could talk freely to other Zanpak-to.

'_**Yeah… She said she liked him since she entered the Academy and met Shuhei…'**_

'…_That was more than 60 years ago…'_

'_**Exactly my point.'**_

Toshiro sighed.

'_Fine… But I'm not talking to So-taichou about this. She has to do it herself.'_

_**Hyourinmaru chuckled. 'I'll tell her.'**_

=.=

After about two hours of doing paper work, Shuhei and Sakura finally took a break. There was still half a pile of paperwork to do but Shuhei said it was better to take a break and get something to eat.

Sakura cradled her hand, pouting softly as the two walked in the streets. They had decided to go out to eat lunch. Shuhei chuckled at her slightly and she glared at him half-heartedly.

"Don't laugh! I feel like my hand's about to fall off!" She shouted.

"Now you know how I feel." He smirked.

Sakura pouted but then laughed. Both walked into a restaurant, not noticing 5 pairs of eyes watching them.

"They're soooo cute together!" Rangiku cooed

"I know right?!" Yachiru exclaimed excitingly.

"They really look good together!" Momo commented.

"They complete each other! Opposites _do _attract" Ino cooed.

"Why am I here?" Kira asked no one in particular, looking like he wanted nothing to do with the other shinigami. All four females turned their heads to him smirking.

'_I suddenly have a bad feeling about this.'_

"You're gonna spike their drinks with a drug that will make them sooo delusional, they'll make out and get together!" the four exclaimed at the same time and high-fived each other.

Kira looked at the sky wishing he had never woke up this morning.

=.=

Kira dejectedly walked into the restaurant with a cheerful Momo and immediately caught sight of Sakura and Shuhei talking and laughing. Momo beamed as she thought how cute they were.

The two approached the couple as Kira fingered the drug Rangiku had miraculously stolen from the 12th Division. He sweat dropped thinking about how the 12th Division would react to the lost of one of their drugs.

Sakura immediately notice the two lieutenants and waved them over.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan, Hisagi-san!" Momo greeted as Kira nodded at them both. "Are you two on a date?" She asked giggling.

Sakura and Shuhei blushed and denied Momo's assumption, Sakura more reluctant than Shuhei. Suddenly, Momo pointed outside the window, shouting; "LOOK!"

At this Sakura and Shuhei looked out the window while Kira slipped the drug into their drinks. Shuhei turned to Momo first.

"There's nothing there, Hinamori…" He said.

"Oh really? I could've sworn I saw Shiro-chan with a girl…" She said sweating as she came up with the lie. Sakura rose and eyebrow suspiciously.

'_Aren't Momo-chan and Toshiro-nii dating? Why isn't she mad or sad if she thought she saw him with another girl…?"_

'… _**You really are dense.'**_ Her Zanpak-to, Shiroi Kurosu sighed.

'_I am?'_

'…_**Yea…'**_

Sakura shrugged as Momo and Kira bid them farewell and left. Sakura and Shuhei drank their tea and left to do more paperwork, all the while completely oblivious to the 4 women snickering at them.

=.=

Shuhei rubbed his temples. Crap. His headache has gotten worse after he and Sakura left the restaurant. Sakura also seemed a little red as she swayed slightly.

"You allright?" He asked wincing in pain as his headache came again at full force.

Sakura drunkenly nodded as they entered the office and plopped down on the couch. Shuhei sighed as he continued to rub his temple. Ignoring her own forming headache, she offered to massage his head. Shuhei protested at first but soon gave as he winced at the waves of headache coming at him. So now, Shuuhei was relaxing on the couch as Sakura massaged his head from beside him.

She entered a little bit of reiryoku to her fingertips as she massaged him, soothing his headache and replacing it with something else. Shuhei now felt a lot hotter than usual as his breathing now came in short pants. Sakura worriedly placed her hand on his forehead, feeling his temperature. Her eyes widened at what she felt.

"Shuuhei-fukutaichou, you're burning up!" She exclaimed as she carefully laid his head on the couch. He mumbled a 'I'm fine' but Sakura insisted to bring a 4th Division Shinigami.

Just as she stood up to call Unohana Retsu, Shuhei grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, causing her to loose balance and fall on top of him. Sakura blushed crimson as her headed cleared and was replaced by a foggy mist in her mind. Her eyelids drooped as the two stared at each other.

"Shuhei...kun…" Sakura whispered adding an affectionate 'kun' to his name.

"Sakura…"

**(Lemon)**

She didn't know how she ended up kissing him. Nor did she know how she ended up beneath him as they kissed passionately. She didn't care as she felt Shuhei trace her lip with his tongue asking for entrance to which she obliged. She wrapped her arms around his neck as one of his arms snaked around her waist and the other angled her face to deepen their kiss. She moaned softly as his hand traveled down to her breast, giving it a soft squeeze.

Shuhei's lips left hers, a trail of their mixed saliva linking their lips, making Sakura blush. His mouth wandered down her jaw and to her neck where he nipped at the skin. Sakura panted lightly, tangling her fingers in his hair and pulling his mouth back to hers. His hand wandered to her thigh as his other slipped off the top of her shinigami uniform off her shoulders, revealing more cleavage as he went. Sakura moaned as Shuhei's hand caressed her inner thigh. He kissed down her neck and gently licked her nipple causing her to moan and arch her back, pushing her breast into his mouth. He eagerly sucked on her mounds as his other hand played and fondled the other. Moans sounded across the room and she briefly wondered if anyone would walk in on them like this. Shiroi Kurosu yelled at her to stop but all rational thoughts left her as she gasped when she felt his hand cupping her core.

Shuhei panted as he kissed Sakura's lips so hard, he was sure it would bruise it later on. In his mind Kazeshini was enjoying the show but constantly reminded him that he would have to face So-taichou and Hitsugaya-tichou after this but he didn't pay heed to it. Her moans made him loose his train of thoughts and knowing he was the one who was bringing her to the brink of ecstasy made him harder.

Soon, clothes were discarded as Shuhei positioned himself at her entrance. Looking at Sakura who nodded, he entered her swiftly making her moan louder as he grunted feeling her walls clenching around his length. Sakura brought her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss as he started moving inside of her. His movements became faster as Sakura's moans became louder with each thrust.

"S-Shu-Shuhei!" She moaned loudly feeling her insides tightening into a ball, waiting to be released. And with one last thrust, Sakura came calling out his name in ecstasy as Shuuhei grunted her name as he came as well.

**(End Lemon)**

The two panted as they fought for breath. Shuhei pulled out of her and draped his sleeveless shinigami robe over her shoulders and put on his hakama pants. Sakura pulled the robe closed together as she started to dress, a blush forming on her cheeks as she finally realized what she had done with her lieutenant.

Once dressed, they sat across from each other in silence. Sakura fidgeted as she played with the hem of her sleeves while Shuhei tried to _calmly _sort out his thoughts. Keyword _tried._

'_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. So-taichou and Hitsugaya-taichou are gonna kill me.'_

'_**Haha! Your own fault!'**_

'_Shut it, Kazeshini!'_

"Err.. Sakura…?" Shuhei called her, trying to calmly fight off the urge to blush as Sakura turned her red face to him.

"Y-Yes?"

"I… Um.. Well…" Shuhei hesitated. He calmly took a deep breath. "I've.. really likes you… and with what just happened… Well…"

Sakura blushed crimson if she could blush even redder. Her face resembled a tomato! "Um.. W-Well.. I ireally l-l-like you too… Shuhei…kun…" Sakura said, turning her eyes shyly at Shuhei.

Shuhei smiled at her as she smiled softly back. Shuhei leaned over and pecked her on the lip and froze as he felt a strong and terrifying reiatsu at the door. Sakura and Shuhei turned slowly at the door where a _very _pissed off looking 10th Division Captain gritting his teeth and glaring at Shuhei.

"H-Hitsugaya-taichou!"

"Toshiro-nii!"

Toshiro's glare intensified as Shuhei stepped back with Sakura at his side, clutching his arm looking very afraid for her new boyfriend.

"Hisagi…" Venom was laced in his voice as Hyourinmaru materialized beside him, also glaring at the scared shitless lieutenant.

Shuhei gulped as he and Sakura shunpo-ed out of the office with an enraged Toshiro on their tails.

"Hisagi! Get back here! I'll cut you limb from limb for touching my sister that way!"

Yamamoto glanced at Sasakibe as he continued to write on his paperwork. "What is that racket Hitsugaya-taichou is making?"

Sasakibe chuckled. "It would seem that Sakura and Hisagi are dating."

Yamamoto stopped his writing and Sasakibe stared at his captain before sweat dropping at the killing intent that radiated off of his captain. Sasakibe silently sent a prayer of good luck to Shuhei as Yamamoto took his Zanpak-to and headed out the office.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!"

"Reduce all creation to Ash, Ryujin Jakka."

"UWAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"

=.=

**Haha! The last part was funny~~ XD poor Shuhei! **

**Review please! And tell me if you want a pairing done! But remember, I only take Saku X (Bleach/Naruto character) And I do not do Yuri.. **

**Review!!**


End file.
